All in the Family
by coppermaam959
Summary: An alternative family history for Castle drawn from his father.
1. Chapter 1

All in the Family Chapter 1

Alexis picked up her backpack as the lecture ended and moved to leave with other students. As she walked by the front desk, she heard her teacher say "Nice job on that paper, Alexis." The professor's voice carried a slight southern inflection. "I know you saw your grade online, but I wanted to tell you directly. Medieval iconography can be difficult. You handled it well."

Alexis smiled at the complement. She began Art History thinking that Dr. Jillian Dunne, an awkward fifty-something woman with uncontrolled gray hair, would be an easy teacher. Instead, Professor Dunne turned out to be a demanding instructor who expected students to work hard. "Thank you. " Alexis said. "I enjoyed researching it."

Dr. Dunne shut her laptop and struggled to get it into its case. Without looking up, she asked Alexis "Do you have a major yet? If not, you might consider cultural anthropology. I think it would suit you."

"Thanks, Professor Dunne. But I'm majoring in biology – genetics." Alexis watched the professor wrestle the computer into a large quilted bag bursting with books and crinkled papers.

"Too bad for anthropology then." Dr. Dunne hefted the bag onto her shoulder and headed to the exit.

Alexis scanned the lecture hall and saw they were alone now. "Professor Dunne, wait please." she blurted out.

The professor twisted back, leaning with the heavy bag on her shoulder. "Yes?"

Alexis spoke rapidly. "Well, I'm doing this bio project on genetic diversity in New York. I'm looking to see how closely people are related. It's all about the statistics, sort of cultural anthropology and, anyway, I was wondering if you'd like to participate?"

"Participate? You're asking about my family tree?" The doubtful intonation in Dr. Dunne's voice reminded Alexis of her father.

"No. I'm asking for your DNA. I take a sample of it and compare it to other samples and see how closely related to them you are." Alexis was beginning to ramble and she knew it.

Professor Dunne let the bag slide off her shoulder and thud on the floor. "You want my DNA?" she questioned.

Alexis shrunk into herself. Professor Dunne could be daunting, but for some reason Alexis wanted and needed to befriend her. Alexis gathered her confidence. "Only if you want to. I thought, you know, since you are new to New York, it might be a good comparison."

"How did you know I was new here?"

Alexis thought the question oddly suspicious since most college professors automatically assumed students researched them, which Alexis guessed was probably true, but thought that made the professors narcissistic. She recited what she knew: "I read your bio on the faculty pages. You just moved from Virginia to be a visiting professor in Art History. You studied at the University of Virginia and Trinity College Dublin. You're an accomplished fiber artist, and you've traveled all over the world. You wrote three books art and anthropology. And you collect spy novels."

Dr. Dunne's attitude softened as she replied. "Yes. I do. I have all your father's books you know."

"Oh, thank you," said Alexis for no reason.

Dr. Dunne kept on "But my first, and favorite, spy novel is Casino Royale by Ian Fleming. Do you know it?"

Alexis was too stunned to answer. Her father always said that Casino Royale was the book that made him want to be a writer. Alexis wondered about coincidences and decided she should probably read it.

The professor returned to Alexis's request. "I have two thought about your project. First, what happens to my DNA sample after you use it? And, shouldn't these be random samples?"

"Well, they are random." Alexis rambled again. "I mean that's part of my research project, the whole seven degrees thing. I am looking at random people I come in contact with. I promise I will destroy all the samples, and your DNA will not be identifiable. Only I know who is who and that disappears once I enter everything into the stats program."

"I see." Dr. Dunne stood silently. Again Alexis noticed a similarity to her father. She made the same face as hedid when contemplating deeply. Finally, the professor nodded her head as if she made an agreement with herself. "Okay. I'll give you a sample. What do I do?"

Alexis reached into her backpack and removed one of the testing kits she carried for her project. "Just take the swabs from the tube, rub them on the inside of your cheek and put them back in the tube. It's easy. "

Dr. Dunne took kit, did as instructed, and handed the vial back to Alexis. "That's it?" she asked.

"That's it. And, thank you. I'll send you a copy of my project when it's done, if you'd like."

"I would, very much." Dr. Dunne replied and then dismissed Alexis with a sharp look. She waited until Alexis left the lecture hall before reaching deep into her bag and pulling out a cell phone. She pressed one number and then send. "Something's just come up," she said.


	2. Chapter 2

All in the Family Chapter 2

A few Friday later, Alexis sat staring at computer screens in the biology lab. It can't be, she mumbled to herself, I must have contaminated the sample somehow. She had run the test series three times to be sure. Alexis and Dr. Dunne were related, and not distantly like her project proposed. The tests showed that Dr. Dunne was most likely her father's sister. But as far as he knew, as far as anyone knew, Richard Castle didn't have a sister. Alexis needed to find out what was going on.

She pulled email up on the screen and carefully composed a message to Professor Dunne requesting to meet that morning. A reply came back almost immediately: I'm at the Cloisters this morning doing a workshop. Let's talk Monday afternoon.

Alexis shut down the computer and put it, and all her notes, in her backpack. She couldn't wait the weekend. She had spent many hours at the Cloisters Museum of Medieval Art researching her paper for art history and she knew exactly how long it would take to get to there: ten minutes to the subway, fifteen minutes for the train, and ten minutes' walk through the park. She could be at the museum by lunchtime.

Alexis found Dr. Dunne in the herb garden instructing several middle-aged women on the use of herbs to make traditional dyes. She wore old jeans and a well-used smock, hardly the image of a professor Alexis was used to. Dr. Dunne raised her eyebrows at Alexis, and slipped from the group to meet Alexis. "You've come to tell me about my DNA. Since it couldn't wait until Monday, I assume it must be pretty big. Am I a man?"

"Uh, no." Alexis knew it was a joke, but still felt uncomfortable.

"Do I carry the gene for some devastating disease?"

"No, Dr. Dunne, not at all. It's just that," Alexis stuttered, "it's just that. Did you know your hair is blue?"

"What? Blue?" Dunne reached up and touched her hair. "Oh, it's the woad. It does that." She smiled lightly. "Would you mind talking with me over lunch? I get it free for the workshop. Why don't you get a couple of wraps from the café while I finish up? Just tell them you're with me. I'll meet you on the terrace."

A few minutes later Alexis sat at a corner table gazing the river traffic along the Hudson and trying hard not to think about the coming conversation. Dr. Dunne's blue and yellow hands reaching for the sandwiches startled Alexis from her preoccupation.

"Which one is mine?" Professor Dunne asked.

"Either. They're both vegetarian. I got waters and brownies too."

"Great." Dr. Dunne grabbed one. "So what did you find out about my DNA?"

Alexis took a bit of her sandwich chewed through her answer to hide her uneasiness. "You know my project was looking to find out how closely people are related."

Professor Dunne nodded. "Did you find that I'm related to somebody?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

Alexis decided to get it all out at once. "Me. At least that's what the test results say. I've run them three times, but I maybe I did something wrong. Maybe I should run them again. I must have contaminated the sample somehow. I'm sorry. Maybe you can give me another one?" Alexis looked down at the table to avoid Dr. Dunne's eyes.

"Oh, I don't think you need to do that." Dr. Dunne crumbled her sandwich bag and flipped it onto the table.

Her response surprised Alexis. "You don't?"

"No, I don't."

"I don't understand." Alexis said. "What do you mean?"

"What did your tests show Alexis?" asked Dr. Dunne. "What were the scientific facts?"

"The DNA showed we're related. Closely related. Like" Alexis was unable to finish her sentence, so Dr. Dunne finished it for her.

"Like I might be your aunt?"

"Yes." Alexis whispered.

"How?"

Dr. Dunne laughed, but before Alexis could rephrase the question, Dr. Dunne, waved her off. "I know what you mean. That was just funny." She took a breath and calmed herself. "Alexis, do you remember last fall, when you were kidnapped?"

"How did you know about that? Nobody knows about that."

"You do, and your father, and…." Dunne gestured a hint with her hand.

"That man, that man who helped us." Memories flooded back to Alexis. "He said he was my grandfather."

"He is your grandfather. He's your father's father. And he's my father." Dr. Dunne waited for her words to set in. "I am your father's half-sister."

Alexis knew it to be true. DNA didn't lie. Still, she challenged the professor. "You know that? My dad doesn't know that. Why doesn't he know that? Was my grandfather married to you mother? He didn't marry my grandmother. Is Dunne my family's name?" The questions came all at once.

"He didn't marry my mother either, but they worked together. Dunne is my mother's name, not my father's."

"What's his name?"

"That I can't tell you, mostly because I don't know either."

"But he is a spy, you know that. That's why he gave Dad Casino Royale." Alexis made the connections fast. "Did he give you the same book? You collect spy books. Was your mother a spy too? Are you a spy?"

"Yes, he gave me Casino Royale. My mother was a secretary."

"There's more. What else?"

"A whole bunch." Dunne took a bite from the brownie. "Ask away. I'll tell you what I can."

Professor Dunne's casual air offended Alexis for some reason. "How do you know all this and how long have you known all this?" Alexis's voice grew louder.

"My father, your grandfather, told me. And I found out about your father being my younger brother when he was born. But I knew I could never contact him." Dr. Dunne maintained a matter of fact demeanor in an attempt to calm Alexis.

"Why not?"

"It wasn't safe."

"What does that mean?" Alexis nearly shouted. Her eyes watered. A family she never knew had abandoned her.

"Look what happened to you – kidnapping and all. Your grandfather didn't want anyone knowing about you and your father." Dunne's response remained flat.

"People knew about you," Alexis argued. "Wasn't it not safe for you?" Alexis stood up and confronted the professor. "Unless you're a spy too. Are you a spy?"

Dr. Dunne understood Alexis's reaction but needed her to calm down. Dunne threw Alexis a curve. "No, I'm not a spy. Sometimes I consult for various agencies. Mostly I teach art history."

"A consultant? For the CIA? You're a spy." Incredulous, Alexis sat down.

"Not a spy. There was a time I thought I wanted to be one but I studied art history instead."

Alexis cocked her head in curiosity. Things were happening too fast for her to comprehend. She felt betrayed. Her voice grew quiet. "You knew. You knew when I asked you for the sample. Why did you let me take your DNA. Why didn't you just tell me then? Why didn't you just say no?" Alexis stood and hurried away.

Professor Dunne found her cell phone in the pocket of her smock. She texted Alexis her address as well as the fact that she would be home that evening and all weekend. She knew Alexis wouldn't open the message until later, but she would open it. Then she made another phone call.

Feeling lost, Alexis called the only person she felt that she could trust. "Dad, there's something I have to tell you, and someone I want you to meet."


	3. Chapter 3

All in the Family Chapter 3

"You have nice apartment." Alexis said politely. Oriental carpets covered hardwood floors, tapestries hung on whitewashed walls and tall brown bookcases held Richard Castle books crammed in among others. "It looks just like a college professor's should."

"It's not bad." Dr. Dunne explained. "I'm subletting from someone in Russian Lit. It's small, and I had to buy the furniture." The professor chuckled. "I don't think the owners trusted me with theirs. At least it's two bedrooms so I have a studio."

"Studio?" Alexis didn't prepare for small talk.

"Yes," replied Dunne, and waved her hand at the wall hangings. Alexis looked carefully. They were stunning. She recalled that Dr. Dunne was a fiber artist.

"They're beautiful." Alexis said with genuine admiration in her voice. For a moment the fact that this woman was her newly discovered aunt receded in Alexis's mind.

"Thank you. The University gallery wants me to show, but I don't know. Who knows how long I'm going to be here." Dunne watched Alexis's face pale as the reason for her visit came back to her thoughts. "I'll make some tea."

Alexis raised her voice so the professor could hear in the kitchen. "I'm sorry I got upset and left like that."

Dr. Dunne appeared with two mugs of tea. As she bent to place them on the coffee table Alexis noticed that the blue in her hair had mostly washed out. Alexis found Dr. Dunne's eccentricities agreeably familiar.

"Don't worry about it," Professor Dunne said.

"Why are you here? I mean you could have never come to New York, or you could have worked some place where you would never run in to me."

"Your grandfather wanted me to keep an eye on you. He felt so bad after the Paris thing, he wanted to make sure you were protected as much as possible. "

"My grandfather asked you to watch over me?" Disbelief was evident in Alexis's voice. "He got you a job at Columbia University?"

"No, I managed that myself," the professor chuckled again. "I'm pretty good at what I do, you know. "

"Yes, I know," said Alexis. "I really like your class."

"Working at the University made it easier to monitor your safety." Professor Dunne's tone became firm, "And let me be clear about this: I was only checking on your safety, nothing else. It shook me up when you enrolled in my class. I thought about freezing you out, but I decided to leave things up to fate."

"My father likes to do that too." Alexis nodded her head knowingly. "That's why you let me take the sample."

"Yes."

"So, you're checking on my safety-"

"-And nothing else—"

"But, you work for 'agencies.' You're a spy like my grandfather."

"I am not a spy. I am a consultant. That has given me certain skills, which are appropriate to this circumstance."

Alexis remained unconvinced. "That sounds like CIA talk. What kind of consultant?"

Dunne rolled her eyes and shook her head. "No one ever believes anything when it comes to the CIA. People give them more credit than they deserve." She returned to Alexis, "Let's just say that along with art history, I also have a way with computers and alternative scenarios."

"So you're a hacker and you write stories like my father," Alexis grinned.

Dunne laughed, "I'll accept that interpretation, yes."

The noise of the apartment buzzer interrupted their enjoyment.

"That's my father," said Alexis coming clean. "I hope you don't mind. I invited him to come tonight."

"Hmm? Okay. I'm glad to know that you trust your father with this. I hope he takes it as well as you, but I think it will be harder for him. Does he like Korean? Things like this go better with food." She motioned for Alexis to open the door, while she grabbed her phone. "I know a place that makes great spicy chicken stew."

Alexis hugged her father before he could step inside.

"I'm happy to see you too. But what's so important?" Castle said.

"I'd like you meet someone special. Dad, this is my art history professor, Dr. Dunne. Dr. Dunne, my Dad, Richard Castle."

Shaking hands, Castle scanned the apartment. Seeing his books on the shelves, he said, "I wondered why Alexis was so insistent on me meeting her professor, but I see now. You're a fan. Well I'm glad to meet you, Dr. Dunne, and I am more than happy to sign books, especially if it helps Alexis get an A. Only kidding." His eyes turned to Alexis. "Should I be only kidding?

"Yes Dad, you are only kidding," She scolded.

Dunne smiled at the exchange between them. "Call me Jillian, and please have a seat, Mr. Castle. I ordered some food in case you're hungry. I hope you like Korean."

"Ooh, spicy chicken. I do. Thank you" Castle took a seat on the sofa with Alexis. He considered the wall hangings. "These are fantastic. Where did you get them?"

"They're mine." Jillian responded.

"Good use of old and new motifs, unusual materials." He snapped his fingers. "That's why I'm here. Alexis told you I could help you get a show." Alexis blanched like an embarrassed teenager and mouthed "Dad."

"I am sure you could, and I appreciate it, but that's not it," replied Jillian.

"I'm confused then," Castle said.

Alexis jumped in. "Dad, do you remember me telling you about my genetics project?"

"Yeah I do – you have a whole seven degrees theory but with DNA. How's it going?

"That's right. I collected lots of samples, including Professor Dunne's".

Looking at Dunne, Castle chided, "You are a long distant cousin?"

"Something like that," she answered.

"Dr. Dunne is a relative, she's closer than that." Alexis spoke deliberately. "I ran the tests three times to be sure. Dad, Dr. Dunne is your sister."

Castle joked, "My sister? What are you talking about? My sister. I know for a fact my mother only had one child." He stopped abruptly. "Oh"

"Yes, Oh" repeated Dr. Dunne.

After an uncomfortable silence, Castle turned to Alexis

"Are you sure? Three times. Let's check again. Lanie can do it. It's not that I doubt you, Alexis, but this is pretty…"

"Amazing." Alexis interrupted. "I know Dad. If you want to run another set of DNA tests, I'm okay with it, if Dr. Dunne is okay with it."

"Of course I want another test. I just can't believe this…"

"Tell him about the book," Alexis prompted Professor Dunne.

"Casino Royale. My father gave me a copy of the book when I was a girl." Jillian knew this was a shared experienced.

"I did get that book when I was a boy, but you could have read that somewhere. I don't think I ever shared that fact with anyone, but I may have and you could have read it." Castle began pacing across the room. "There must be something more."

"Anderson Cross." Jillian said softly.

"What!" Castle gasped.

"What's Anderson Cross?" asked Alexis.

"Something you shouldn't know about" warned Castle. "But how do you know?" He quizzed Dunne.

"He told me," she answered.

Castle became distraught. "No, I don't believe you." His phone rang before he could say more. "I have to take this," he apologized, and talked to the phone: "Kate, I am glad you called. You're not going to believe what Alexis discovered."

"You'll have to tell me later, Castle." Kate responded on the phone. "A body's just washed up in the river. Do you want to come?"


	4. Chapter 4

**All in the Family Chapter 4**

"Rick, I said are you coming?" Kate held the phone to her mouth as she hurried down walk toward the esplanade.

"I'm sorry but have to be with Alexis right now." Castle replied. "I'll catch up with you later or tomorrow if you're not back."

"Okay." She clicked off her phone and focused on the scene now in front of her. A partially decayed body lay on the edge of the embankment. Lanie was doing a cursory examination. "It's murder. Looks like a shot to the head. Male, older, maybe elderly. There's a lot of decomp, he's been in the water for about five days, a week. Something else too, he may have been injured previously on his side. His left foot is missing. There are traces of ropes around the ankles."

Detectives Esposito and Ryan stood further down the river's edge looking into the water. Kate walked to them and indicated they should tell her what they found. "Where's Castle?" Ryan asked.

"With Alexis," Kate snapped back. Ryan shrugged his shoulders and continued. "Some kids pretending to fish found him. I'm guessing the foot broke off when they brought it up. I don't think we'll able to tell where he went in. There was no identification on the body. It's probably at the bottom of the river."

Esposito added his thoughts. "What he said. We figured we'd go back and look through missing persons for possible matches."

Alexis dozed on the couch inside Jillian Dunne's apartment. Tumblers of scotch joined the mugs of tea on the coffee table. Castle spoke quietly. "I am not sure which upsets me more, the fact that I have a sister, or the fact that he told me I was his only child."

"Rick, I'm sure he did not tell you that," Jillian said. "However, he may have led you to believe it, for good reasons. He's old school, you know. He's made a lot of enemies."

"He told you about me." Castle was resentful.

"Yes he did, and that's the reason why he never told you." Jillian answered. Castle silently encouraged her to go on. "My mother died when I was a little girl. Our father, can we call him Anderson, believed she was murdered to send him a message."

Castle felt remorse for his jealousy. "I'm sorry. So you didn't grow up with him?"

"No."

"And that's why he never contacted my mother and me," Castle paused, "Until Alexis was in danger."

"What?" Alexis started from her sleep. "I'm sorry. Was I asleep?"

"Yes, and you can go back to sleep." Castle whispered.

Jillian left the room. Castle wondered why until he saw her appear with a large quilt and a pillow. She handed them to Castle and watched while he tucked Alexis in on the sofa. Jillian grabbed the scotch and headed to the kitchen. Castle followed. "That's your story. You know mine. Do we have other brothers and sisters out there somewhere?"

"Perhaps. He was a bit of a rogue in his younger years. Still is I'm afraid." Jillian giggled like she had inside information. "Whatever you think about him, you should know he's ruthless, but I think he really wanted a family."

"You also work for the CIA?" Castle asked.

"I consult for the CIA among other agencies." She had repeated this so much her voice lost all intonation. "It was one way of keeping me safe."

"But Alexis found out." Castle interrupted. "Wasn't meeting you dangerous for Alexis and me?"

"As far as anyone else knows, I'm only her professor, and your fan. If anyone is watching we are just having a long conversation about spy novels and the arts."

"Will you tell our father, Anderson, whatever his name is, that we met?" Castle inquired.

"Actually, I tried to contact him when Alexis asked me for the DNA sample, but he didn't respond." Jillian poured more scotch in to Castle's glass.

"Is that normal, for you? It is for me."

"It's not. It's been quite a while too." She turned her eyes toward the wall and her words slowed. "It could be unsafe."

"Or he could be dead." Castle spoke Jillian's thoughts.

Gray morning light filtered through the window. "I've always been aware that every conversation we have might be our last." Dunne's pragmatic tone returned. "Rick, you have a lot to think about. I understand if you never want to see me again. To be safe, you should call a couple of galleries about a show. But please choose ones that will turn you down."

Castle nodded his head. "I don't know what to tell my mother." Castle quipped.

Jillian quickly stifled her laugh so she wouldn't wake Alexis.


	5. Chapter 5

**All in the Family Chapter 5**

Beckett stood next to Lanie in the morgue regarding the corpse. "He was out all night with Alexis. I just hope everything's okay." Her phone buzzed. Looking at the caller id she answered it with a curt "Where are we?"

"Nowhere." Esposito said from the other end of the call. "Lanie's estimated timeline was one week, but there was nothing there, so we're going back a month and expanding the search area. There is one elderly man with Alzheimer's reported missing by his caregiver, and a forty-eight year old trucker reported missing by his soon to be ex-wife. Ryan has the best lead. A 72-year-old investment banker from D.C. working at the local office. A company secretary reported him missing three weeks ago. But they thought he was in Washington."

"That sounds promising. What's his name?"

"Anderson Cross," replied Esposito.

Kate gasped so loudly Lanie glanced at her. Beckett regained her composure. "Ask them to send over a picture but, it probably won't do any good given the state of the remains. Find out about dental records and maybe anything that will have DNA." She hung up, walked to a corner in the lab and called Castle.

Castle directed the cab driver first to drop Alexis off at her apartment, and then to his, but rerouted to the morgue after Kate's call. She sounded so agitated he decided to meet her there rather than changing his clothes first, as had planned. Castle rushed in with "I came as soon as I could."

"You look like you've been up all night." Lanie commented on Castle's rumpled state.

"I have been." Castle responded. "It's a long story" he responded to Lanie's rolling eyes. "Why don't you tell me about this person?"

"John Doe." answered Kate. "He was found in the river last night. Let me bring you up to date over coffee. I've been up all night too."

"Before you two go," Lanie interrupted, "you should know that he doesn't have any teeth."

"No teeth" questioned Kate. "Like he wore dentures?"

"Like all his teeth were pulled out after he was killed." Lanie responded. "That will make dental records useless for identification." Lanie went on "Also, he was definitely injured recently, probably shot in his left side. It hadn't fully healed. I'll scan the skull for facial reconstruction and run his DNA through the databases. If he was in the service it should show up."

Kate's face went white. Castle touched her arm. "Are you okay?"

"Coffee, Castle." She left the room.

"Is Alexis okay? Why were you out all night?" Castle and Beckett sat on a bench with coffee and stuffing breakfast sandwiches into their mouths.

"She's okay," Castle reassured. "It seems her genetics project has unearthed a relative."

"A relative?"

"Yes, it seems my father had at least one more child. I spent last night with my older sister."

"Your sister? Are you sure?"

"Alexis is sure." Castle carefully considered how he felt. "And so am I."

"Okay." Kate hesitated. "Who is she? What's she like?"

"Well, she's dyes her hair blue for some reason. I think it's because she's an artist. A good one too. Dr. Jillian Dunne of Virginia. Right now she is a visiting professor of art history at Columbia." Regret trampled onto Castle's proud voice. "Her mother was murdered because of who my father is, so that's why he never contacted me."

"Before Paris you mean?"

"Yes," Castle replied.

"Castle, can she contact your father at all?"

"Usually yes, but Jillian said he hasn't returned her messages. Why?" He saw the concern on Beckett's face.

"The body in the morgue, Rick." Kate hesitated. Anderson Cross was reported missing."

"What? What are you talking about? How can Anderson Cross be missing? He doesn't even exist. It's just a spy name."

"I know. I know. But someone at the bank that he was supposed to work at reported him missing."

"That doesn't make any sense." Castle shook his head. "He works for the CIA. They wouldn't have reported him missing." Castle lit up with an idea. "Unless they wanted someone to believe he was missing. Unless they wanted someone to believe Anderson Cross was missing!"

"Castle"

"That's it. It can't be my father. For some reason, the CIA needed Anderson Cross to disappear, so they reported him missing. It's only a report. My father is still alive."

"Why pull out the teeth?"

Castle became very animated. "Don't you see, the body is a decoy. They pulled out the teeth so it couldn't be identified." I bet when Lanie runs the facial reconstruction it will turn out looking a lot like my father. ."

"And the wound in his side?" Kate still had suspicions.

"Easy enough to fake. No," said Castle firmly. "Anderson Cross is a fake person, and this body, whoever he is, is someone the CIA needed to dispose of. I bet when the facial reconstruction is complete, it will look a lot like my father. The military will corroborate the DNA is from Anderson Cross. But it's not my father. It's someone else." Castle's face turned aside. "I wonder who it is?"

"Maybe you're right. I suppose there is no way we will ever know for sure." Kate had her doubts, she but wanted to support Castle. She was completely unprepared for what he said next.

"Yes there is." Castle said. "We can match the DNA against mine."

"Castle, we can't test your DNA. For one thing, Lanie will want to know why, and another you're not supposed to know who your father is, remember."

Castle's eyes crinkled as he proposed his scheme. "We won't need to tell Lanie anything. Alexis can run the test. No one will ever know."


	6. Chapter 6

**All in the Family Chapter 6**

"Alexis, I have a favor to ask of you." Castle, phone to face, walked quickly along the sidewalk trying not to talk to loud. Beckett listen to his half of the conversation.

"Sure, anything Dad. Call me later about it, okay." Her father caught her as she was running to class.

"Can you run another DNA test for me?"

"Don't you believe Dr. Dunne is your sister? Alexis asked. She understood her father's skepticism, but she was tired from the long night, late for class, and she didn't want to have this discussion now. Alexis also felt a little bothered that her father doubted her.

"Yes, I believe she is, but there is someone else I'd like you check on." Castle looked at Beckett for approval. Kate nodded for him to continue.

Alexis grew more annoyed. "Another relative? Really."

"Maybe." Castle became aware that he might be involving Alexis in something she shouldn't be. He backpedaled. "If you don't mind I prefer not to tell you anything more about it."

Alexis involuntarily sucked air through her teeth and puffed out her cheeks like a little girl. "Whatever." She clicked off the phone.

"Why?" Lanie confronted Beckett and Castle when they asked her for another DNA sample. "What are you two up to?"

"We're just checking on a theory, " Kate answered.

"As long as you're not doubting my work," Lanie responded. She turned to the counter and grabbed a DNA sample kit. "Is there something specific you want me to look for?"

"We trust you completely." Kate stepped forward so she stood directly in front of Lanie. Beckett used a reassuring and slightly embarrassed tone. "Look Lanie, I'm sorry, but I really can't tell you what this is about. I just need you to take a sample, and give me the test kit." She glanced back at Castle. "We're going to have an outside lab run this. It's best you don't know where."

Lanie scowled, but swabbed the corpse anyway. "You should know the prelim facial reconstruction is complete." She put the swab in the vial and handed the kit to Kate. "Would you like to see it, or would you like somebody else to do that too?"

"Yes, I would, like to see it I mean." Kate hesitated. "I'm sorry about this Lanie."

Lanie laughed slightly. 'It's okay. I'm guessing it's probably better that I don't know about this anyway." She pulled a printout from a folder. "Here it is."

Kate took the paper. The line drawing was a clear likeness of Castle's father. She held her poker face as she showed Castle the picture. "We have an idea who this is, you don't need to finish the reconstruction." she said.

"Why is that not a surprised?" snapped Lanie.

"We have to go now," Kated urged.

"Um, could we have a DNA test kit?" Castle asked. Kate looked at him in disbelief. "A blank one I mean."

Lanie grabbed one from the counter and tossed it to Castle. "You owe me dinner for this."

Outside Kate turned to Castle. "Why'd you ask for the blank kit?"

Castle spoke like he thought the answer was obvious. "Because Alexis can't know that it's my DNA she's comparing to. I'll label the samples A and B. Only you and I will know which one is which. She'll just be able to tell us if they're father and son. It's safer for her that way."

Kate shook her head. "Castle, her project is finding out how closely people are related to her. Don't you think she'll notice her relationship to these samples?"

"Maybe," he drew out the word while he mulled over idea. 'It doesn't matter. I think the less Alexis knows, the better." He stopped and found a pen in his jacket pocket. "I'll label the kit Lanie gave us A for Anderson," he said. He handed the labeled test kit to Kate, opened the other one and swabbed his check. "This one is B" he said. He sealed and labeled it. "I'll get these to Alexis. Hopefully she can get to work on this right away." He kissed Kate hurriedly and headed up town to Columbia.

Kate went straight to her office and showed Ryan and Esposito the facial reconstruction.

"Wait a minute, I know that guy," said Ryan. "That's the guy from Alexis's kidnapping and the video clerk murder."

"Sure is," said Esposito. "Looks like got somebody even. I think that's good riddance for us."

"Maybe you're right," said Kate, "but we still need to investigate his murder. Let's start at the bank where he worked. Ryan and Espo, go see what you can find out. I'll work on the id. Hopefully DNA results will come through soon." She signaled them to go by sitting at her desk.

Ryan and Esposito returned late in the day. Esposito spoke first "We talked with Cross's secretary. She didn't report him missing because he was scheduled to return to his office in D.C. after his vacation. It wasn't until the D.C. office called to find out where he was that she realized he was gone." Ryan picked up the story. "The security tapes from the inside the building are scrubbed every two weeks, so there wasn't anything there. But we got lucky at the parking garage down the block. They're replacing their system, so they still had the old videos."

"He had a car in the parking garage?" asked Kate.

"No, but check this out." Ryan handed a disk to Esposito who put it into the computer and pulled up a file on the screen. The video showed Anderson Cross walking across the entrance to the parking garage, and right behind him, two men wearing dark hoodies. They pointed at Cross.

"What are they doing?" asked Beckett.

"Look at this guy's hands." Esposito paused the video and zoomed onto clearly visible tattoos.

"You think gang tats?" Kate commented.

"Yeah, I called the gang task force. It seems this area has been targeted by gang initiation lately. That's why the garage was upgrading the video security. Break-ins, vandalism and recently, some muggings."

"So was this a gang initiation or a mugging?" prompted Kate.

"A mugging gone wrong maybe." Ryan answered.

"Do you think you can find those men?" She asked?

"I don't know. They're really non-descript," Esposito replied. "The hoodies block their faces. I'll take the video to the task force. Maybe they know."

Ryan looked at Beckett. "I still wonder about this guy – he is involved in two other crimes. But he's a big banker. Just doesn't seem right. Did you get his id?"

"Yes," Kate replied. She grabbed the faxes that came in during the day. "His name was Anderson Cross; he was with Marine Corps Force Recon. He went to law school on the GI Bill and became an investment banker."

"Force recon?" Esposito whistled. "That explains a lot."

"Such as?" asked Ryan.

"Force Recon is the Marine black ops unit. Basically, he was a hit man," Esposito explained, "I bet that's how he was involved in those other two cases. He must have been a contract killer in his spare time."

Thoughts swirled through Kate's mind. She knew Anderson Cross to be both spy and assassin, but couldn't tell her dectectives.

Ryan agreed. "Makes sense. He traveled a lot. That would explain the wound in his side."

"I doubt it was gangs then, or a mugging," said Esposito.

"Why not?" said Ryan. "He was old, and anybody can get mugged."

"A Marine hit man, even and old one, is not going to get mugged." Kate sensed she was losing control of the investigation, but didn't know which direction to take it.

"She's right," said Esposito. "I bet somebody put a hit out on him. Maybe used gangs, or people dressed like them to do it. Smart thinking."

Kate gazed at both detectives. Castle's father or not, Anderson Cross was dead, with a couple of acceptable explanations for his death, as well as probable closure to two open investigations. Things were wrapping up neatly. So neatly, she thought, that the CIA or Anderson Cross might have organized it. For the first time she considered that Castle might be right about his father being alive. But, Castle was supposed to believe he was dead. Alexis's project had been unforeseen by whoever orchestrated these events. Kate had the feeling she needed to end this as fast as possible.

"You both think that Anderson Cross, former Marine black ops was a banker slash contract killer that somebody put a hit on," Kate said.

"Sounds good to me," Ryan responded while Esposito nodded his agreement.

"Or it was a gang initiation. Or he was just a banker that looks like this other guy who got mugged. I think that theory is more plausible. That's what we'll investigate," said Beckett.

"The hit man theory's more fun though," joked Ryan

"You've been hanging around with Castle too long." Kate said.


	7. Chapter 7

All in the Family Chapter 7

Jillian Dunne poured hot water over the teabag in her mug, yawned slightly, and opened her computer. From experience, she knew that Alexis's computer would be on, but at 4 am, Alexis would not be logged in. Dunne logged into it remotely, as she had every day since moving to New York. She scanned through Alexis's latest social networking posts and emails and shifted to the academic files. Dunne quickly found what she had been waiting for - DNA tests on two new samples. Looking at the data, Dunne knew Alexis had seen the results but had not yet run the analysis. She was intelligent, but Dunne doubted Alexis could remember more than a few specific gene markers. Dunne replaced the files on Alexis's computer with the ones she created, updated the remote monitoring program, and proceeded to check Alexis's account at Columbia. Satisfied that no other copies existed, Jillian made herself another cup of tea and began grading student papers.

Alexis stormed into her apartment. "Dad, what's going on?"

"Hello to you too," Castle chided. "Is something on your mind?"

"You know it is." Her voice was full of energy.

"Would you like some coffee? Aren't you supposed to be in class?" Castle did not want to appear too excited.

"No class today." Alexis replied. "Dad, I compared the two samples you gave me. They were closely related."

"How closely?" Parental pride flooded through Castle as he heard his daughter's voice switch from irritated child to scientist.

"Close. Like father and son," Alexis returned to irritated child. "I compared it to my DNA too. I'm also related. So can you explain this to me?"

Alexis's test results confirmed the dead man was Castle's father. Castle turned his face away to hide his emotions, but a tinge of sadness in his voice gave him away. "You're sure it's father and son."

"Yes," Alexis saw and heard her father's distress. She reached out to touch him. "Dad, whose DNA did I test?"

"One sample was mine," Castle said, "and the other was from your grandfather."

"My grandfather? You mean your father, and Dr. Dunne's father. The spy?"

"If you're right, and I know you are, then yes – him. I didn't expect that. I thought the CIA was trying to convince me, convince everyone, he was dead. That's why I asked you to run the sample. I thought if we did it through Lanie, the CIA would be able to alter the results." Both Alexis and Castle stayed silent for several minutes, each trying to comprehend the situation.

"Dad, I think I'm missing some pieces. Can you fill me in?" she asked quietly.

Apologetic eyes gazed down at her. "Sure. Let's sit down. I'll start from the beginning."

Emotional turmoil filled Alexis as her father finished his story. She had only recently accepted that she had a grandfather and unearthed an aunt, and become accustomed to the idea of spies in the family. Now her grandfather was gone. The CIA may have created a fictitious identity in Anderson Cross, but the dead man was her grandfather, her own tests had confirmed it.

"Do you think we should tell Dr. Dunne?" she asked.

"Yes, I do." Castle sighed. "How do I tell a sister I just met that our father is dead."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Alexis offered.

"Thank you, no. I think it's better if I do it myself, tonight. Who knows who else will come out of the woodwork."

That same evening, Jillian Dunne welcomed Castle into her apartment. "So, what can I do for you?" she asked.

"I'm sorry but I have something important to tell you," he said.

"I hope you didn't set up a show for me," she joked. She motioned him over to the sofa.

Castle was delighted for the reprieve. "Well, now that you mention it, there is a little gallery over on Third St. Very small. They said they would call you."

"Ugh." Jillian cringed, "Not really what I was thinking. Oh well." Once they were both seated, she prompted, "Is that what you came to tell me?"

"No it's not" he replied. Castle adjusted his position and crossed and uncrossed his arms several times before realizing he would not be comfortable with what he had to say. He decided to jump right in. "I have some bad news. I'm afraid our father is dead."

"Dead! What are you talking about? How could you possibly know that?" Jillian's brows furrowed. Her tone indicated that she thought Castle was crazy.

For his part, Castle understood Jillian's disbelief. He wished he had more time to process the events of the last few days. For the second time, he found himself explaining that his father was dead. He knew too, he would have to explain again to Beckett later. Fatigue crept through his body. "Jillian," he said, "You told me you hadn't heard from our father for a while. Well, the police found a body in the river. It had been there a few days. They identified it as Anderson Cross."

Jillian shook her head. "No, Castle. Anderson Cross is a fake. You know that. If the body was identified as Anderson Cross, it's only because somebody wanted it to be. That doesn't mean that it's our father."

Jillian sounded like a teacher correcting a dense student and Castle had to rein in his desire to blurt a snide response. "I do know that, Jillian. That's why I had Alexis compare a DNA sample from the corpse to my DNA. There is no doubt. He's dead."

For a moment, Jillian seemed incredulous. "You had Alexis run a DNA test on a dead body? On someone you thought might be our father. I hope you haven't put Alexis in danger." Dunne's concern for Alexis surprised Castle, but he remembered that Jillian had known about Alexis and him much longer than he had been aware of Jillian's existence. Castle felt warmed by her familial distress.

Dunne stared down at the floor as she rang her hands through blue tinted hair. She drew in her breathe. "I'm sorry to hear about Anderson Cross, But, as you know, it wasn't unexpected. Thank you for telling me." She continued after a pause "From now on, though, I think it's better if you leave Alexis out of things like this. She's been through enough."

Castle rose and put his hand on his sister's arm. "I know we will never get together with him as a family, but there are things I would like to know, and I would like to be friends, or family, if possible."

"I'd like that very much Rick." Jillian's eyes watered. "You know, I never thought that when he died I'd have someone to talk to about it." She smiled sadly. "Which would you prefer: tea or scotch?"

Alexis waited until after the art history lecture was over before speaking with her aunt. "Dr. Dunne, I just wanted to offer you my condolences."

"Thank you Alexis, I appreciate that." Dunne shoved her computer into her bag carelessly. "I just hope that you're part everything won't cause you any trouble later."

"I'll be alright." Alexis beamed confidence. "I know you and my Dad have talked a lot."

"Yes, we have. I don't know about him, but I'm beginning to feel like family. And your father convinced me to do a show in a little gallery in the village. I think the university gallery is a somewhat peeved."

"I know. I can't wait to see it." Alexis grinned watching Dr. Dunne grapple with her papers like an absent-minded professor. "I'd like to be friends too, if we can."

Dr. Dunne swung her giant bag onto her shoulder. "Of course. Alexis, I am sorry that this all turned out this way. I know when you started your project you weren't expecting this at all."

Together they turned to leave the lecture hall. "No, I wasn't, but I get what 'expect unexpected' means." They both laughed.

Alexis continued as they walked to the door together, "You know when Dad gave me the test kits I kind of thought something odd was happening. No offense, I really didn't want to find another relative. I suppose that impacted my thinking."

"How's that?" Jillian held the door open.

Alexis continued. "Well, when I first ran the samples and they didn't seem connected, but then later, when I did the full analysis, they did. I guess I just didn't want to see it. And I'm still learning."

"Yes you are." Dr. Dunne agreed, looking pleased "Don't sell yourself short Alexis. You're a quick study."

"Thanks," she said and changed the subject. "My Dad wants you to come over for dinner this weekend. He'd like Kate and my grandmother to meet you."

"Oh I'd love to, but I have plans out of town. Another time?" Dunne asked.

"Okay. Great. See next class." Alexis trotted off.

At a white table in a white room, Jillian Dunne sat rapping her pen angrily against papers in front of her. She glowered at the man sitting across from her. "We wouldn't have had to go through all of this if you hadn't wanted to give Kate Beckett and Rick Castle that 'wedding present.'"

"What's wrong with giving them a wedding present?" said the man once known as Anderson Cross. "I just wanted her to have some closure about her mother's death. I will not apologize."

"I understand, but you made quite a mess and I had to clean it up." Jillian did not try to hide her annoyance.

"It wasn't that bad. I've cleaned worse." He smirked. "What about Alexis? Is she a go?"

"No, I don't think so," Jillian put her irritation aside and gave her assessment. "She has a strong moral compass. The ambiguities we deal with would be difficult for her. And she didn't notice the file change."

"Yeah but you're tough to spot."

"Not that tough. Any rookie would have seen it," said Dunne, "so no, we shouldn't recruit her."

"Let's keep an eye on her anyway." He said. "And the art show?"

"A gallery in the East Village."

"Good. Let me know when Castle and Beckett will be there. I want to surprise them."

Jillian rolled her eyes. "You're the boss." She quickly and efficiently gathered her things and left.

The End


End file.
